


Sans Au One Shots

by Screams_in_anxiety



Series: One Shots By Anxiety [5]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Crosstale Sans (Undertale), Dancetale Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Nightmare Sans (Undertale), Dreamtale Sans | Dream (Undertale), Dusttale Sans (Undertale), Errortale Sans (Undertale), Fellswap Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Fresh Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Geno Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Inktale Sans (Undertale), Killer Sans (Undertale) - Freeform, Outertale Sans (Undertale), Reapertale Sans (Undertale), Scientist Sans (Undertale), Underfell Sans (Undertale), Underlust Sans (Undertale), Underswap Sans (Undertale)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:15:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 3,936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26702041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Screams_in_anxiety/pseuds/Screams_in_anxiety
Series: One Shots By Anxiety [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2094951
Comments: 784
Kudos: 38





	1. Chapter 1

Well haha this is gonna suck so bad bc I can't write skeletons well not what m'do normally but imma try so uhhh request stuff please :)

Rules:  
Ships are allowed   
Smut is something I've yet 2 try so yeah I'd try but it might suck :(  
Any sans is allowed I just put the ones I could remember in the tags  
Anything is allowed really but I'll say if it isn't :)


	2. Ink Vs Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Error just wanted quiet time but no ink had to come over and ruin it so he did the only thing he could think of and called killer
> 
> This is based off some comments between me and another person on my book Noot Gang Plus Red hope y'all ✨like✨
> 
> Star is outer sans I didn't really wanna call him outer bc eh so star bc I like stars okay?

Error sighed watching the stars it was so peaceful star allowed anyone good or bad to come to his world as long as no one tried anything and everyone followed that rule by heart considering how kind hearted star was he made sure any who came to his world was safe as in wouldn't dust because of injuries

This was one of the few au's the voices in his head didn't want gone in fact they went away whenever he visited here which error was over the moon about

"ERROR!" Ink's voice screamed from afar

There goes the peace error thought sighing

He heard foot steps and then ink was in his vision looking quite annoyed error wondered what he did this time

"Stop destroying au's!" Ink yelled glaring at the sitting error who tilted his head

"No"

Ink growled "what do you mean no?"

"No as in I won't" Error informed the annoyed ink

"Error you need to st-"

Error did not want to deal with so he pulled out his phone and opened it

"Error what are you doing?" Ink snapped as he watched him open his phone

Error didn't answer ink he didn't need to know finding the number he was looking for he pressed called

Ink 'blinked' as error called someone maybe backup?

After the second ring killer picked up

"(Yeah?) Get over here (Error it's)" error heard movement before killer talked again "(2 am what happened?) Ink (ugh fine)"

Error snapped his phone shut before putting it away

Ink blinked why call killer wouldn't nightmare or someone else be better to call?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Killer glared at Ink when he got there seeing as error had come to Star's au to get peace and Ink had to ruin it

Ink had no problem fighting killer yes killer was faster and smarter than he thought but that was okay 

Ink would've killed killer but the smaller skeleton bit ink on the arm making him pause

"Does....does he have rabies?" He asked error who choked on a laugh

"Do I look like i do?" Killer asked glaring at him

Ink squinted his 'eyes' before nodding "yeah"

Killer growled "error get ready to lose the biggest pain of yours!"

"It was nice knowing you ink" error said before adding in a fake whisper "not really he sucks"

Ink blinked in surprised at that "i can still hear you!"

"Good go get em killer" error mumbled making killer grin before launching himself at ink 

Ink had not been ready for that who knew killer could be so strong error made the right call ink supposed


	3. Swap Bodies Gotta Go Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1\. nightmare and dream accidentally swap bodies during a battle at sci's lab. The two are knocked unconscious and their teams return home. Dream freaks out and can't control the tentacles, the gang pretty much having to talk dream down from panic. Nightmare pretty much wakes up pissed.... and has to deal with ink and blue for a bit as he doesn't want to revel the location of his hide out?
> 
> M'love all three so I'm doing all three one way or another :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The gang knows it's not noot with them the star sans however don't notice anything wrong with 'dream'
> 
> Nightmare hate how dream seems to get attention for his powers as well as some hitting on him
> 
> Dream can not deal with nightmares body for two reasons 1. Reminds him he couldn't save him 2. Has to face his own feelings now and yikes

Dream hated fighting anywhere near sci's lab after last time where blue was out for a week and a half dealing with honey and keeping him and all the others calm did a number on him and ink was no help!

"Dream watch out!" Blue yelled from where he was fighting dust

Dream didn't have time to move as he and his brother was thrown into something causing them to black out  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Owie my head dream thought waking up in pain 

"So uh don't freak out but uhh you're in nightmares body" Cross said when he noticed dream waking up

"I'm what?" Dream asked flinching at the sound of his brothers voice

Oh this can't be happening nononope nopeie nope no dream thought eyelights darting around 

"Cross why'd you go and say it like that now his panicking" Dust groaned

Dream noted the tentacles his brother had now were moving on their own and he didn't know how to control them which made him panic more

What if I hurt someone? They're really special to night and if I hurt them he'll never forgive me dream thought sadly

Safe to say the others noticed him panicking

"Hey hey dollface it's fine you won't hurt us boss loses control of those sometimes as well" killer said calmly gently or as gentle as he could removed one of the tentacles from the bed post

"Yeah it's okay dream we'll be fine nothing to worry about" dust added 

Cross nodded before laying ontop of dreams lap causing one of the tentacles to wrap itself around his arm

"Don't panic I do this all the time with nightmare this is normal" Cross informed dream who nodded

"I'll go make some soup" horror mumbled leaving the comforting to them

Oh does that mean I have to pay attention to my own feelings now? Ah shoot dream thought   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Nightmare was so close to planning a kidnap of his brother so far four different skeletons had offered to help him enjoy himself he also noted most stayed close to dream due to the aura he produced that made others relax happy and feel safe which rubbed him the wrong way

"Dream are you alright?" Blue asked watching him

Oh shit what would dream do? Nightmare thought panicky

"I'm great blue!" Nightmare chirped out in his brothers voice

Blue nodded satisfied while ink glanced at him

His boys better find a way to fix this and fast nightmare thought darkly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it probably isn't that good or quite what ya wanted? But m'tried!


	4. Ink Is Hated By Tiny Noot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2\. Ink captures the gang and nightmare by turning them to bitty size. Their only hope to escape the room in underswap that has been bitty-proof is if error notices they are missing. Why are their so many bright colors in this damn soft room!?! Stretch likes to watch them struggle, blue attempts to be a good warden. Tiny noot is not pleased. ... horror might be in heaven tbh.... that hotdog is fucking huge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha dream will bee in this bc error goes to him for answers of where is idiots are swap pap/honey enjoys this suffering blue just wants 2 bee useful and ink moves up on nightmares hit list once more also ink hits on both error and dream in this bc why not?

"ARE YOU FUCKIN KIDDNG ME!?" Nightmare screamed inside the cage ink had set them in error the only one not here because he was off getting something from red

"Nightmare language!" Blue scold the tiny nightmare

"Oooh boss's been told~" Dust teased laughing at nightmares growl

"Dust please stop" Blue said sweetly dust nodded not wanting to upset blue

"I swear if error doesn't save us I'll lose it" killer mumbled leaning against horror who was eating the hotdog blue give him

"HOW IS HE ASLEEP!?" Nightmare screamed looking at cross's sleeping form 

"Leave him be" Dust mumbled waving a hand

Honey laughed secretly recording everything happening

Blue nodded "yes do leave cross alone he needs to sleep!"

Nightmare wanted to vomit why was this room so bright?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"DREAM WHERE THE HELL ARE MY IDIOTS!?" Error screamed at the poor dream who was holding a palate of cookies

"Error my cookies" Dream said sadly

Error rolled his eyelights "I don't care where are my idiots"

"With blue and honey" dream said sadly looking at his cookies he looked ready to cry

Error grabbed dream with his strings dragging him through a portal to Blues world   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey if it isn't my two favorite cuties!" Ink yelled as error set Dream down

"Hi ink!" Dream chirped waving towards the other

"No kid don't say hi to him his in a mood" Error hissed at dream

"Awww hot stuff don't be like that!~" Ink teased 

Error growled while dream tilted his head

"Ink you know error doesn't like your flirting!"

"Awww but princess how else will I show I care?" Ink pouted

"By being normal?" Dream asked

Error was not expecting dream to said that and laughed 

Ink smiled "awww ruru that's so cute!"

"No you stop it" error hissed

Dream moved a little closer to error before whispering "quick go get your idiots I'll take on ink"

"What?" Error hissed quietly

"I normally deal with him to began with when your not around" dream informed him before hopping over to ink

"Princess hey!" Ink yelled happily

"Hey inky" Dream mumbled while error left to get his idiots

Note to self get dream something for this error thought  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"INK DID WHAT!?" Nightmare roared having to be held back before he went and murder ink himself


	5. Error Please Stop It- Blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3\. Error uses his puppets to annoy people. Be openly gossiping with them. No one knows why error dislikes the puppet Abomination #13 so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably not what ya wanted but here ya go also I'm realizing I'm now making ink a pervert towards dream and error and I can't not??? Because it's fun??? 
> 
> Also has dream been in all of this???

"Then ink forgot his broomie and it was great" error told abomination #7 

"Error stop talking to those things about me!" Ink yelled while dream laughed at him

"He also called me his friend what a weirdo" error continue grinning at inks frown 

Dream had began recoding this plan already forming to get this to killer star red and sugar(horrortale paps)

"Error!!!" Ink yelled pouting

"He also creeps dream and I out when he flirts with us because ew" error mumbled

"ERROR SHUT UP!" Ink screamed while dream nodded his head

Error isn't not wrong dream thought as ink waved his arms around ink is pretty creepy at times


	6. This Is What Did All This? INK BACK OFF

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4\. Ink and NM's first meeting with the destroyer after seeing his work and finally catching him in the act...... error is a scared little kid, who can't remember where or what home is and destroys when his many triggers are set off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nightmare is the dad I wish I had ink is just y'know there? Killer is best mom and error allows him to touch him right off the bat bc mom vibes idk

Nightmare and Ink stared at the small child who was pressed into the corner away from the both shaking tears forming

"This....this is what's been killing all those au's?" Ink hissed stepping froward

Nightmare shot one of his tentacles forward wrapping it around inks leg and threw him into a portal

"Hey kid" nightmare began keeping his voice calm and softer than his normal tone "you can come out no ones gonna hurt you" 

It took awhile to get the kid to come close to him and nightmare made no move to grab him 

"What's your name kid?" Nightmare asked opening a portal to his home

"E...error" the ki-....error mumbled out 

"Okay error would you like to go back to my home with me?" Nightmare asked   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"You found a child and brought that child here?" killer asked slowly glaring at him

Oh I'm in deep shit nightmare thought nodding

Killer took a deep breathe before crouching down "hello little one my name is killer and yours is?"

Nightmare wasn't that surprised that error looked scared he was however surprised when error launched himself into killers arms crying

"Oh little one it's okay shhh there there" killer said softly rubbing circles into errors back

"His name is error" nightmare informed killer

"His ours now" killer stated making nightmare smile

Hopefully the others would be okay with this or face killers wrath nightmare thought


	7. Um Who Is Youz?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5\. During a battle..... a papyrus version of error shows show up. How do they react?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Error vs ink bc hhhhh I'm v tired and under alot of stress :(
> 
> This also will just bee a lil taste till my lil brain gets more of a idea for it so enjoy honeydoves

"Ink for the love of fuck give it a rest" error snapped at the skeleton trap within his strings

"Only when you give up on destroying au's!" Ink yelled 

A portal opened near them and a skeleton fell out one who error recognized

"Oh no" error mumbled as he watched his papyrus get up

"Who is he error?" Ink asked 

"None of your business!" Error snapped throwing ink out of the au they were fighting in before turning to his brother

"Error! I've finally found you after all this time!" 

"Oh dear lord hi brother how are you?" Error mumbled out

"I've been fine how have you been??" Papyrus asked happily

"I....i've been better would you like to uhhh get something to eat?" 

"Would I ever dear brother!!" 

This is gonna be a long day error thought groaning


	8. Pjs Day Care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6\. The stars get stranded in Pj's Daycare AU
> 
> Lil short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all may ask them if wanted💛

"Ink where are we?" Dream asked quietly eyeing the smaller versions of them and the others

"Um pjs daycare???" Ink mumbled back while blue was dying from cuteness overload

"Uh is he okay?" This Au of pj asked pointing at blue

"Yes blue is fine his just likes cute things" Dream informed them smiling

"We'll be leaving so-"

Ink was cut off by Blues counterpart rushing over to him and hugging him

"Hi other me!!" 

"Hi tiny me!"

"I love your outfit!!"

"I like yours as well!"

The inks were having a staring match while the dreams watched their friends

"They're funny"

"Mhm"


	9. Revenge Is Beneath Me. Accidents However? May Happen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fellswap sans/Wine/Razz is that right???? M'love the baby but I DON'T REMEMBER WHICH AU HE IS I JUST KNOW IT'S FELLSWAP HHHHHH T~T

"Where's Razz??" Blue asked suddenly making the other two sanses look up

"Oh carp!" Classic yelled looking at the spot Razz was just a second ago

"This is bad so very bad Reds gonna kill us" Lovely groaned into his hands

"Oh shit Red I forgot all about him" Classic whispered looking at his follow doomed buddies

"We need to find Razz right now!" Blue said jumping up the other two following  
~~~~~~~~~~~~WITH RAZZ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Razz why are you here?" Edge growled glaring at the other

"Because the others are dumb and don't understand let me see red" Razz informed the taller of the two

"N-" he was cut off by his older brother,Red pulling him back and stepping outside slamming the door

"Razz"

"Red"

"Let's go before boss gets mad" Red sighed 

They walked in silence before red looked over

"How'd it go with the nicer world sanses" he asked shoving his hands into his jacket pockets

"They are......very soft" Razz mumbled glaring at the snow

"Yeah hard to get use to little fuckers though be careful with that uh what'd they call it again fellness?" Red mumbled

"Ah yes our fellness very nice" Razz hissed

"Hey look on the bright side we don't have to kill no more" 

"Is this why you got rid of the accent?" Razz said more than asked

".......yeah I needed them to feel safer so my lil brother could stay safe here without being hated" Red sighed

Razz knew what he meant he to had gotten rid of many things he does for his brothers safety here 

"So how do you get revenge in your world?" Razz asked wanting to change topics

"Revenge is beneath me. accidents however? may happen" Red grinned at Razz and he nodded back

"That is respectable Red,I feel like we'll get along better than we could with the others" Razz informed him

"probably" Red agreed


	10. QWQ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7\. Error and ink meet Template and pale.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't actually know anything bout those two expect that pale(ink) is basically like error and Template(error) is like ink??? Right??? ;;
> 
> V v short

"What.The.Actual.Fuck" Error growled out looking at the two other version's of ink and him

"Are we interrupting something?" Ink asked trying and failing to hide his laughter

"Yes" Pale snapped from his spot on top of template

"Nope!" template chirped from underneath Pale

"What are you doing?" Ink asked wanting to see if it'll make his error crash

"We were fighting but then he pinned me down stared at me for like five minutes and poof you two appeared!" Template informed them while trying and failing to wiggle from underneath Him

"Ooooh he was?" Ink teased 

Poor Template not understanding ink was hitting at something nodded

Error crashed Template screamed pushed Pale off and went to help him Pale mourned the loss of their position ink somehow found popcorn to eat


	11. Um Who Allowed This???? HORROR PUT DREAM DOWN-

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> M'like the hc of Dream not having *looks at hand* self care? Whateva that is 👀 and horror does not like tiny one not taking care of herself( this is for A and her need of female skeletons please get her help)
> 
> Dream gets to wear a nice lil(it goes down to her knees) yellow skirt w/ a (darker yellow) sweater and lil black heels (BABY-) she also gets buttercups and roses (purple) as her flower crown

Dream was having a day off (forced by blue while ink begged him not to send her away) and well she had no idea what she was supposed to be doing so she looked it up and found some ideas

Looking at her list of ideas she crossed some out

\- go to a park,no thank you  
\- have coffee with friends,hmmm no  
\- go on a date,with who?  
\- go shopping for things you need,yes 

"Well shopping isn't a job so blue can't get mad right?" She asked herself shrugging her shoulder she teleported to a unknown au

"Ooooh pretty!" Looking around she was right everything was so bright and colorful! She wondered what au this was

Oh well doesn't matter right now! She thought happily before starting her search for place to shop  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dream?" Horror asked after quite literally running into her

Oh no does this mean th-

Taking a deep breathe she smiled before nodding "hello horror what brings you here?"

"Um shopping for......food what are you here for?" horror mumbled taking in the others appearance

She looks like a child......must protect horror thought to himself

"Oh! Uh blue sent me away because apparently I don't know how to care for myself" she pouted because she did so know how

Now that horror thought about the other was always seen caring for others and not herself

Wait a fuckin minute he thought darkly

"Dream have you ate lately?" He asked 

Abort mission!!!! Her brain screamed at her but like a dummy she answered him

"Uh no wh-"

She was cut off by him picking her up

"Horror what? Put me down!!!" 

"Nope I'm going to get you food tiny one"

"Tiny? I AM NOT!"

"So small fits in one hand"

"I DO NOT!!!"


	12. Dance And Dream Bond?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Look I'm in love with Genderfluid dream and nb dance HOWEVER for this they're my trans babies :)
> 
> Heads up dance has been out to others (her au and star sanses-ink plus sci or awhile)
> 
> While dream is only out to dance and sci

"Dance.....what the fuck are you wearing?" Dream asked from behind her

"Dream! Um.....nothing???" Dance asked slightly at the end trying to hide her face

"Those colors don't even work well normally how the hell are you pulling it off!?" Dream threw her hands out before walking closer to the other

"I don't know???"

"Can you....make me pretty as well??" Dream asked softly using puppy dog eyes at the other

"Aw dude you know I can't say no now" dance groaned

"Yay!" Dream yelled smiling  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"We should go out!!" Dream chirped looking at herself in the mirror

"I don't know dre-"

"Pretty please dance??" Once again the other pulled out her puppy dog eyes

"Fine" dance sighed as the smaller one cheered  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Is that dream and dance??" Killer asked pointing towards said skeletons

"Uh yeah I think so" a blushing cross mumbled while nightmare glared at him

"I'm gonna go bug them!" Killer grinned before running over to them

"Kil....and his gone" nightmare groaned before they all followed

"Heyyyyy dance dream~" killer greeted throwing his arms over their shoulders

"Killer" dream greeted while dance debate on biting his arm for touching her

"So what brings you both here dressed like that?" He asked

Oh hell no better watch you step there buddy dance thought glaring at him

Am I not suppose to? Dance says I can wear whatever I want....is there something wrong with it? Am I wrong??? Dream thought panicky

Dance in the end did bite killers arm before dragging dream over to her

"Hey hey dream sunshine he didn't" glaring at killer "mean anything bad by it take deep breathes in out like that there we go"

"Did you just give dream a panic attack?" Nightmare asked darkly 

"Oh shit" killer whispered

"Shut up you two" error snapped

"I wanna tell them" dream mumbled shyly to dance 

Dance nodded holding her close in case something happened but giving her space so she could move however she pleased 

Cross glared at her though he always was

"I am wearing this because it suits me" dream tried saying but instead it sound like

"I......this.....me" 

Rolling her eyes at the bad sanses confused faces dance took pity on them "she's wearing this because it suits her"

"Ooooh okay" horror nodded

"Told you the himbo wouldn't say anything" dance mumbled making dream laugh

"Oh god I've been misgendering dream" nightmare said in horror

"It's okay bro-"

"It is not okay dream!" Nightmare yelled throwing his hands in the air "god how forgiving can you be!?"

"Enough to forgive you for turing her into stone for no reason other then your dumbass wouldn't talk to each other" dance sarcastically said

Nightmare glanced away at that while dust almost died holding in his laughter

I'm in love with this version of dance killer thought grinning

"What's it to you?" Error asked 

At this point dream and cross left who give the other compliments on how she looked

"Dream is my kid now I've adopted her by law" dance dryly stated

"WHAT!?" Nightmare screamed at her 

"By law she's my kid loser"


	13. Dance Adopting Everyone While Also Stabbing Killer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dance is the mom friend mom connect with the whole "by law she's my kid loser" thing
> 
> Killer needs help

Dance doesn't know how to feel a week ago dream had taken to calling her mom and while it made her very happy it also made her soul hurt because here was a child like skeleton in pain and she couldn't help with it all but she can try

"Mom?" Dream asked sleepily from her place on her lap

"Hush sunshine go back to sleep" dance softly said gently rubbing her back  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Dance glared at cross from across the table "so what do you want from dream?"

Cross eyelights went out for a moment before blushing "she's cute I'd like to go on a date" 

Oh oh awww that was not what she expected dance thought

"That's fine just if she doesn't want to kiss or-"

"But friends don't kiss? Do they?" Cross asked shyly

Holy crap he just wants to be friends how cute dance thought smiling

"Cross I'm adopting you but now let me tell you what qpp are"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Dust what the fuck?" Dance sighed at the other who apparently was breaking into her home though a window

"Hi,Cross told us you're his mom now so I wanted to check if you were safe for him" dust said smiling sleepily 

"That's very sweet of you dust come on let's have some tea" Dance said walking to the kitchen dust following

"Hush Phantom we don't want to make her hate us" Dust mumbled dance rolled her eyes she knew of his ghost brother following him around now normal unlike at first

"Dust what did your brother say?" Dance asked heating up water for the tea

"He wants to know if it'd be okay if you'd adopt us as well" Dust said playing with his brothers scarf

Humming she nodded "while I can't see him I have no problem with it"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I have three well four kids now fun dance thought sipping her tea

"Dance"

"Nightmare what brings you here?" Dance asked dryly

"Stop adopting my team" nightmare said glaring at her

"Stop allowing them to be adoptable" Dance sarcastically said

"You've adopted my sister cross and dust what do you want with them?" He asked 

Titling her head confused before saying "I want them to happy so after speaking with you and what they've told me you're my son as well now good day" and left a shocked nightmare behind

"What just happened?" Nightmare asked himself  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Mom can you adopt horror as well??" Dream asked from her spot on horrors lap

"Um sure welcome to the family want some cookies?" She asked holding a plate of cookies

".......yes please"

Great more children she thought smiling at the two  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Killer eyelights up here not down there" dance snapped at the other

"Aw but mommy!~" the other whined hugging her hips

"Off of me you big pervert!" She yelled trying to push him off

"You know you love me~"

How does Geno deal with Reaper? I'll have to go ask him some she thought angrily shoving killer off of her

"I bet 20 bucks they get together soon" Dust mumbled

"20 they don't" horror replied not having faith in killer's flirting skills

"20 she kills him" nightmare said

Cross and dream however were unaware on what was going on because as dream had put it were on a friendship date


	14. Geno Help Me BLS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More female dance asking geno for help w/ killer geno laughs at her pain but takes pity on her

"GENO!" Dance screamed teleporting Into where he stays

"HOLY CRAP DANCE!!" Geno screamed back jumping away from the other

"Help me please" she told the other on the verge of murdering killer

"What happened?" Geno asked patting the floor in front of him dance did take the invitation and sat down

"Killer won't leave me alone!" She yelled in frustration while he nodded "he keeps flirting with me touching me and won't leave me be!"

"Sounds like his following reapers footsteps" geno mumbled feeling bad for the other

"Oh god do I have to fuck him so he'll leave me alone" she groaned into her hands

Geno started laughing at that while she glared from behind her hands

"If you want yeah or go on a date first see where it goes if he doesn't stop and you really don't like you can live with me" Geno informed her

God damn it I'm so desperate for this to stop she thought before nodding

"Thanks geno but if I have more kids I'm losing it" she grinned at the others laugh before leaving  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Hey da-"

"Let's go on a date" dance said cutting killer off who grinned

"Sure dollface~" Killer placed his hand onto her shoulder "when should we do this?~"

"Next week?" She asked glaring at his hand

Killer nodded pleased with the turn of events


End file.
